


Celestrian Intervention

by Kumikoko



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celestrians (DQ9), Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: When the ancient prophecies occur as predicted and the heroes are separated, Erik finds himself all alone in a monster infested forest. The problem? He doesn't recall how he got there, or why, and worse, he does not know how to return to civilization. Luckily, he is not actually alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'll be the first person to admit that while I dislike it when other people shamelessly include original female characters into a fanfic, and inevitably have her date the attractive Anime guy, I am guilty of the same crime, apparently. However, I will note that the female character of mine who is featured in the fanfic is in no way a representation of me, realistically, nor metaphorically. I have female characters who do represent parts of me, but she is not one of them. She is a character I recently created, and I wanted to play around with her, and she is beautiful...her story is riveting, and I figured that she would blend in really well into the Dragon Quest universe. I tweaked her to become a Celestrian, who you may know of from Dragon Quest 9, and while there may be some love tension between Erik and the character, I do not currently intend for them to actually be together. It's more romantic when a couple can not be together anyways. 
> 
> That said, let me explain why I named her Zelda. First, let me assure you all that I do love Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda, but I was not thinking of her when I created the character, and her name never would have even came up except for the fact that I was seeking names that mean, "light," or, "lightning," or something divine, or holy, or important, and I came across 'Zelda' in one of the baby name index options, and it read, "fighting in darkness," which is a meaning that fits really well with my character, and funnily enough, the fanfic here. There was a name that meant "torch in the night," which was Alena, but I decided against it because all I can think of is that DQ Alena...her name is similar, at least, and I dislike her. Anyways, there are plenty of real-life people who are named Zelda, and who were named Zelda before it was a cool video game name so don't give me crap for it, 'kay? And I realize that the name 'Zelda' has varying meanings as do most names.
> 
> On another note, this fanfic occurs during Act II of Dragon Quest, the fall of Yggdrasil. I know that when the tree fell, the heroes were separated, and when I came across Erik as a hungry stowaway on the Salty Stallion (How gay is Sylvando? ~<3 ) he says he woke up and was alone, but he didn't remember why or how he was there. I imagine he hit his head during the fall. Head injuries and amnesia tend to be related. Still, I was shocked at how terrified Erik was when he was 'confronted' with his old pals. It made sense, when I thought about it, of course. And once I understood it, all I wanted to do was hug Erik and coddle him. He's scared, and I want to protect him. Then birth his children. But. Don't we all? 
> 
> Honestly, I don't really expect this story to become popular specifically because I am including an female OC, which, many fanfic authors know is a no-no, but, I am doing it anyways, and I don't regret it. If you want to, you are welcome to read, and comment on my fanfic but remember that memory-loss Erik is timid. I am attempting to write him in an authenticated way, which means, he is not the cool, suave, handsome thief sporting an air of danger that we all know and love. He's the scared, lost little puppy dog we all want to hug and coddle. I will also mention I have not had the pleasure of learning about Erik's past yet, nor has his memories been restored in the video game. I just finished Octagonia (second visit) (good god I hate the casino's, I never win anything, this is the worst Dragon Quest game for playing casino's in the entirety of casino's in DQ ) 
> 
> For those of you who are curious, I do have plans to turn this into a chapter fic, to detail how timid Erik survived for months while the hero was literally sleeping beneath the waves. However, in the event that college consumes me, I have the fic listed as a mere one-shot. 
> 
> And by chance, are there any femaleErik fanfics floating about the website? I really wanna read a femaleErik story ._.;; For...uhm...science? 
> 
> And remember, I do not own Dragon Quest, nor do I own their characters. I do own Zelda the Celestrian.

Celestrian Intervention

Yggdrasil had fallen, plunging the world into eternal night. Its mighty warriors had been defeated and scattered throughout the world. One child of Yggdrasil opened his eyes for the first time since Yggdrasil crashed onto the ground. He groaned as pain thrummed through his body, alerting him to the damage he had sustained from a battle he couldn’t quite remember.

As he slowly regained consciousness he remembered bits and pieces of a battle, though everyone’s face was blurry, including his own. He lifted a trembling hand and rubbed his aching head. A startling memory of him plummeting to the ground made him jolt and lift his head up.

All around him was the remains of an enormous tree, with dark, lifeless branches. There were displaced boulders and black, billowing smoke rising from the base of the tree. The crackling red, and orange fire was spreading along the branches, scorching the remaining life out of the tree.

 _Where am I_ …? Erik pondered as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He was distracted from hurt he felt, taking in the catastrophic destruction around him. _And what happened here_? Erik wondered as apprehension, and dread surged through him. _This isn’t good_. Erik thought, while the fear settled into his bones.

A high-pitched shriek sent a cold chill riveting down Erik’s back. He tilted his head up and saw a red skinned, horned monster flying in the sky. To his horror, the monster was not alone. It was leading hundreds of monsters through the sky. They spread out across the sky, flying in different directions.

Some of the monsters began to descend onto the remains of Yggdrasil. A few of them spotted Erik from their aerial view, and screeched as they descended towards him with their claws, and fangs drawn. Erik screamed as he scrambled to his feet, and began to hop over the fallen branches of the goddess. He tripped and fell over them in his haste, causing him to tumble down a shallow gully. The agony of injuries returned to the forefront of his brain and for a moment he was left winded, and breathless.

“Ouch…” Erik complained as he slowly stretched his limbs out one after the other, assessing potential damage. A sharp pain burst forth from his left ankle as he tilted it, making him cry out again. He touched it tentatively, and grunted. _I am no good like this, damn it…how did I even end up in a place like this_!? Erik exasperated to himself as the corners of his eyes burned with tears. _And why can’t I remember anything_?

“Hngh!” A strained, feminine voice snapped Erik out of his despondent thoughts. He lifted his head up and in the waterlogged glade was a raised platform, covered in moss and mud. There stood a young lady with long blonde hair, and a petite body whose small hands were clasped over the hilt of two lightning bolts that were wedged into a quartz crystal shining with a teal hue.

She had determined blue eyes that shined passionately in the brilliant light of the quartz, alongside fair skin that was lit by the lightning bolts she was grasping. Whoever she was, Erik was mesmerized by her display of iron will as she tugged on the lightning bolts. She pressed a white high heel to the quartz, and tilted her head back as she strained to free the lightning bolts from the quartz. A bead of sweat trickled down her cheek as she pulled harder.

“Squaaaawwwk!”

Startled, Erik looked over his shoulder and saw various bird monsters swooping down. _Damn, I did not lose them_. Erik cursed, and looked back to the girl who appeared to be unaware that monsters with wings were beginning to surround them.

“Hey, Lady!?” Erik called, to get her attention.

“Ngh…yes?” She answered between harsh, heavy pants as she continued to tug at the lightning bolts.

“Monsters are surrounding us,” Erik warned as he hurried towards her, with a limp in his gait. “We have to go!” He urged, trudging through the shallow water he had fallen into.

“Monsters!” The girl exclaimed with alarm as she ceased endeavors to pull the lightning bolts free. “Already?” She panicked, looking around with wide, fearful eyes that ignited a desire within Erik to protect her. He took another step, determined to come to her aid, even as she began to fervently pull on the lightning bolts again.

In one swift and powerful motion, she ripped the lightning bolts free, and fell backwards, onto her plump butt. The water splashed around her, and onto her. She gasped, shocked, and relieved that her weapons were secured.

“They’re free!” She exclaimed, staring at the lightning bolt blades in sheer awe as she rejoiced enthusiastically. “I did it, I really did it!”

Erik stopped in his approach, and snickered, amused by her clumsy, yet optimistic behavior.

Just then, the ground beneath Erik began to rumble, and split apart. He gasped with fear as a monster burst forth from the ground, and fell backwards in his haste to back away. The Hork growled menacingly as mud, and water dripped off of his body, while he towered over Erik who stared at him with shock.

“It—It popped out of the ground like a f-flower!” Erik blurted while fear surged through him. His hand twitched instinctively towards the knife belted at his side.

The Hork roared and raised its arms up to strike Erik. “Augh!” Erik screamed and threw his arms over his head to protect himself as he cowered.

“Halt, you crummy Evil-doer in the name of the goddess and the almighty cosmos!” The lady demanded as she scrambled onto her feet, and rushed at the Hork with her blades clutched tightly to the palms of her hands. The Hork did not heed her words, and instead thrust his arms down. “The electric kiss of darkness will be your doom, then!” She declared, springing into the sky to descend onto the Hork, plunging the lightning bolts into his back as she did.

It was a dramatic display, one Erik knew he wasn’t about to forget any time soon as the Hork dropped to the ground. The lady huffed with satisfaction and relief as she stood up and pushed some of her thick hair out of her face. Erik stared up at her, enthralled with her courage, and agility. She looked at Erik and held her hand out to him.

“Hi,” Greeted she, with a charming smile while some of her hair fell over her shoulder, and into her face again. “Are you okay, little one?” She asked, gazing into Erik’s eyes. Erik parted his lips to respond. His words caught in his throat.

“Raaaawr!”

A roar startled both of them into looking around the glade.

The bird monsters were swooping down with bared claws.

“Ah, introductions will have to wait, the cosmos needs defending,” The girl chimed cheerily, hoisting her golden daggers into the air. “You stay grounded and find somewhere to hide, I’ll be right back.” She instructed him, as she tucked a single side braid of hair behind her pointed ear, and then unfurled pearly white wings from her back.

“Wha—” Erik scrambled back in alarm as the lady ascended effortlessly into the sky, flapping her enormous wings. _What is she—and how did I not see those wings before_!?  Erik berated himself while she faced off against the squawking birds. She wielded the short lightning bolts as though they were mere daggers, and gave each of the monster birds a horrible, paralyzing shock with each successful slash of the daggers.

 _She’s quick, and flexible_. Erik noted, watching the fight with astonished awe. _I never would have guessed that she could fight like this. She was so…innocent_? Erik thought, recalling her charming, doe-like eyes, and short stature.

“Hyaah!” The girl shouted as she plunged her daggers into the last of the demonic birds. She hopped off as it plummeted to the ground, and landed daintily in front of Erik. “So, where were—” Erik pointed behind her urgently, interrupting her question. She glanced behind her and saw a small army of vicious slimes heading their way. “Oh, for cosmos’s sake!” She exasperated, shoving the daggers underneath the leather belt clasped over her waist at an angle.

The young lady stretched her arms out before her and from them burst forth a brilliant blue electric shock that fried the slimes instantaneously. She huffed victoriously, pushing her hair behind her, and set a hand on her hip.

“You won’t be safe here anymore, Little One,” She said as she offered her hand to him once more. “You should come with me, and I’ll take you to one of the goddesses statues where we should be safe lest the goddess falls tonight alongside Yggdrasil.”

“Uh…I…don’t know you…” Erik muttered nervously, backing away from her as he eyed her wings warily.

“Oh, you can call me Zelda,” The lady introduced herself, smiling warmly at him. “I am a Celestrian who is seeking out my next child of Yggdrasil to protect.”

“A…what…” Erik asked, pressing his arms to his chest timidly as he stared at her, while leaning the brunt of his weight onto his right ankle.

“We can talk about it later,” Zelda decided as she saw monsters approaching from the rear. “I really need you to cooperate with me and not scream.” Zelda said as grabbed Erik’s arm and yanked him towards her, while she unfurled her wings. Erik gasped with shock, and felt her arm curl around his tiny waist just before she jumped up into the sky, letting the wind catch her wings and push them further into the sky.

Erik screamed, feeling the ground disappear from beneath his feet. He flailed, panicking as the ground became further, and further away from his body. “Waagh, this is insane, put me down!” Erik shouted, draping his arms around her tightly.

“I thought I asked you not to scream!?” Zelda complained, hearing his loud, frightened voice echo painfully in her ear, making her wince. “Just hold on to me and you’ll be okay.” She tried to assure him, while she flew over the remains Yggdrasil, and the First Forest. Erik held onto her tightly, and panted with fear as he looked around, terrified.

Beneath them, the First Forest was overwhelmed with monsters, and was slowly burning from the fires they breathed. As soon as Erik caught a glimpse of the catastrophic tragedy, he stopped yelling, and proceeded to freak out.

“What is happening!?” Erik asked, horrified to see the First Forest plagued with monsters, and turning to ash from hellish flames.

“Yggdrasil has fallen, and it is amongst the Celestrian’s duties to protect the goddess’s chosen warriors in their time of need.” Zelda answered, while manifesting a pale, yellow light around them to partially shield them from weaker monsters.

“Yggdrasil?” Erik repeated, peering over her shoulder, back at the remnants of the felled tree. _I want to say it is just a story…but why do I feel so sad_? Erik wondered as morose feelings surged through him while he stared at the tree. _And why do I feel like I am leaving someone behind_ …?

“The goddesses earthly form,” Zelda told him, swerving past a group of weak monsters who were repelled by the holy light she had formed around her, and him. “She needs to be saved, and to save her, I must first protect the warrior she trusted to survive on his own without a guardian angel.”

“Oh…” Was all Erik could say as he fixated on Yggdrasil, who went up in black, devilish flames as an enormous dragon breathed the fires of hatred onto it. A sense of loss gripped his heart as his eyes began to water.

 _I failed_ …Erik lamented as the world around him began to spin and darken as adrenaline dissipated.


	2. The Celestrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wakes up in a unfamiliar cave with amnesia and a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter more properly introduces Zelda and gives a bit of background as to who the Celestrians are and what their purpose is. As I write this all I can think about is, "Angel Academy," which is a Schoolastic book series from many years ago, starring a spunky girl who died, and was awoken as an guardian angel. She has various missions to perform as a guardian angel and while she knows angels are supposed to be pure, she can't help but to be a bit snarky at times. I suppose you could say it's a "feminist" book, though I'd argue it's just a healthy dose of girl power and not man-hating, feminine hating political trash. Though, this series was not my inspiration for writing this fic. And obviously Zelda isn't like that snarky angel girl from the book. I don't remember her name either but it was probably a boy name now that I think about it. 
> 
> I don't know if I'll continue writing for this fic or not but I do have ideas for it. For now, it's open-ended which is how I try to keep most of my fics now-a-days since I obviously cannot commit to entire fics.

 

Erik slowly regained consciousness, cracking his eyes opened. Above him was a familiar girl, whose blonde hair draped over her shoulder, revealing it was tied with a white ribbon near the base. Her arms were outstretched before her, though it took Erik a minute to realize she was pressing something cold, and wet to his head.

“Ow…” Erik groaned, shifting from where he was laid on the ground and began to reach for his head.

“Ah-ah,” Zelda chided, deterring Erik from moving. “Don’t move, you’re hurt.” She said, keeping the cool cloth that was packed with snow over the side of his head.

“Yeah, I-I know…” Erik muttered, flexing his limbs out to check for damage. His left ankle responded, jolting him with pain. “I hurt a lot, and I don’t even remember what happened...”

“You hit your head,” Zelda informed him, pressing the damp fabric against a bloody knot on Erik’s head. “I am afraid that you lost your memory as a consequence of it…”

“Well, that explains a lot…” Erik muttered, and let out a soft sigh. “So where exactly are we…?” Erik asked as he carefully looked around, recognizing the surrounding rocky walls as a cave. There was a roaring campfire crackling and blazing near them, and just outside, the frigid wind was howling, battering the cave walls.

“The Snaerfelt, just outside of Sniflheim,” Zelda answered, pulling the cloth away as the last of the snow melted. She set it down and stretched her arms to the fire, warming them. “It was a long fly from the First Forest what with the magical airways being severed from the dark magic plaguing the world, now.”

“You carried me all that way?” Erik remarked, raising impressed eyebrows. _A petite girl like her, carrying me through the sky_? He recalled, reeling from the concept. _I know I am scrawny myself, but_ … “From…from that forest?”

“The First Forest,” Zelda corrected, rubbing her hands together. “The goddess had each of us Celestrians plant it, and once the trees had grown, life could begin.” Zelda explained, her eyes shining with fond memories. “I planted…” She stopped, frowning while her expression darkened. “Well…I doubt my seedling survived…”

Her grim expression marred her ethereal beauty, and made the cave seem colder. Erik rubbed at his arms and shuddered while a gust of wind fluttered Zelda’s hair. “Why?” Erik wondered, bothered that her entire presence darkened.

“I am inept at punctuality and because of this, I make for a poor Celestrian.” Zelda responded, resting her hands in her lap. “Do you remember how I said the goddess entrusted a warrior of Yggdrasil to be without a Celestrian?”

“…Maybe?” Erik responded uncertainly, trying to think back to his earlier encounter with her. _She talks a lot_ …He decided, recalling her saying a lot of things that he didn’t really understand even now as he mulled over the words.

“I was supposed to find him today, and catch him as he fell,” Zelda told him, clasping her hands together tightly. “I…I arrived late, having no proper sense of direction in this snowy, foreign world.” Her words were ridden with guilt.

“He fell.” Erik concluded, setting his hands over his stomach. Zelda nodded glumly. _I fell_. Erik bolted upright, his blue eyes widening in alarm. “I fell.” He repeated, astonished. Zelda straightened up and clasped a hand over her mouth.

“Then…!” Zelda started with surprise, “Then you must be the little one I was sent to catch, shield, and protect!”

“I…I don’t know that, but I did fall…” Erik said, running a hand through his hair while he draped his other arm over his propped-up knees.

“Right, right,” Zelda muttered as she stood up. “As per the prophecy goes, the Warriors of Yggdrasil were to convene at Yggdrasil to defend it,” She recited, pacing back and forth. “You were in the First Forest, which means you’re definitely one of Yggdrasil’s chosen warriors.”

“Is that where I woke up?” Erik remarked, recalling the intimidating trees, and the abundant over growth he encountered in his rush to flee from monsters. “I can’t imagine being anyone’s warrior, though.” He commented, folding his other arm on top of the other. _I am just a thief_.

“You ought to be, I am sure of it,” Zelda insisted as she knelt down before him. “There’s no other reason as to why you’d be in the First Forest on this specific day, not far from Yggdrasil’s remains.”

“Maybe it’s because I am hungry and in search of food?” Erik suggested, with a small shrug of his shoulders. Zelda shook her head, and grabbed Erik’s hands, folding her fingers over the indentions between his digits. Erik gasped with surprise, keeping his stiff fingers upright.

“I doubt that, Little One,” Zelda dismissed, using her Celestrian magic to open a communication channel between their spiritual energies. Erik felt a surge of energy and shuddered, wary of how to feel about it while she was invading his personal space. “I am sure your heart will tell me who you are.” Zelda said and pressed her forehead against Erik’s, with no regard to how nervous he was.

As soon as their minds touched, Erik gasped and closed his eyes, anticipating pain, or another negative emotion. None came. In his minds eye, a bright light filled the darkness that was inside of his head. It was warm, and comforting, soothing his frayed nerves. He even forgot how uncomfortably close, and touchy she was, until she pulled away, leaving nothing but the darkness of a memoryless brain.

“You…really don’t remember much, do you?” Zelda remarked, furrowing her eyebrows together with concern. Erik set a tentative hand onto his head and shook it. “I am afraid to say that I only saw fractured glimpses of your heart, and the only thing I can say about it is that your loyalty to friends is unparalleled.”

“What friends?” Erik muttered, rubbing the side of his head. _I really don’t remember anything_. Zelda just shook her head and pulled her hands away, letting Erik go.

“You have friends, Yggdrasil’s other chosen warriors. I could not see their faces, but we will find them by their heroic deeds and their hearts.” Zelda stated, standing up again. She offered Erik her hands, to help him up. Erik glanced at her hands, then looked away.

“They shouldn’t be far from where the tree fell, then.” Erik guessed, slowly rising to his feet. He felt woozy from the fall and could feel his body ache.

“Right, and Yggdrasil was which way…?” Zelda asked as she stood up, brushing the dirt off of her skirt. Erik blanched at her while he leaned his weight onto his good leg.

“You’re kidding.” Erik hoped, staring at her.

“I don’t suppose you know the way?” Zelda simpered, shrugging sheepishly.

_What a ditzy warrior_. Erik thought, rubbing the back of his head nervously. She could fight, that much she had proven.

“We’ll head into Snifleheim and gain directions.” Zelda decided, heading for the entrance of the cave. Erik stiffened, feeling dread seep into his stomach.

“No, not there,” Erik refused, following her. “What about…anywhere else.” Erik suggested, fearing Snifleheim. He couldn’t recall what the reason was, but he knew he didn’t want to go there. Not now, not ever.

“That’ll take longer I fear…but it is rather cold in this region,” Zelda acknowledged, stepping out of the cave. Her long blonde hair whipped around her face, though her clothes did not rustle in the wind like Erik’s tunic did. “Humans are bothered by the winter chill, right?”

“Uh…yeah…” Erik responded distractedly, wondering why her clothes did not rustle. He had assumed she was wearing fabric but there was a shine to them flickered in the fading firelight. “What…what are you…is that…armor?” Erik asked, having never seen armor fashioned for women before.

“Oh, it’s made out of graphene,” Zelda responded, setting her index finger against her lips. “We Celestrians began using graphene after the fall of the Battleground.”

“The…battleground?” Erik repeated, wrapping his trembling arms around himself. He looked back at the dying fire and pondered whether it was worth his time to sit by it until it died.

“The Battleground is what it is called now, though we used to mine—well not I—but others, they would mine orichalcum for our armor and weapons. This was before my time and what remaining orichalcum we have they reserve for Celestrian’s who show up on time.” Zelda explained, waving her arms for emphasis.

_I don’t understand a word that she’s saying_. Erik thought to himself, balancing off of his sore ankle. “Can we get going? It’s c-cold.” Erik requested, even though he knew that she would probably take him into the sky. It was an experience he was reluctant to repeat.

“Oh, right,” Zelda said as she hooked an arm around Erik’s waist. “Cold human, got it.” Zelda stated, taking Erik into the sky. Her lithe, graceful movements astounded Erik. She did not seem to be bothered by the cold as he was.

“Yeah…I wouldn’t suppose any of your odd powers would warm me up?” Erik wondered, thinking about the fire Zelda must have made. With the surrounding snow, there was no way she could have found wood dry enough to burn which made him think she used magic.

“You mean fire? We’re taught to make campfires for humans while its white outside but I’m not sure I—” Zelda paused, remembering the fire magic she had been taught at the Celestrian academy. “Well, I can do _this_.” Zelda said, holding up her free hand.

A small flickering white and gold flame emanated from her hand.

“Wow,” Erik admired, holding his hands up to the flame. It was warm and would keep him from getting frostbite. “Does this mean you have other powers?”

“Of course,” Zelda responded, flapping her wings. “I can perform any magic except dark magic, though I haven’t excelled in any of them which is why I was searching for magical weapons to enhance my magic.”

“Those electric daggers are magical, aren’t they?” Erik questioned, making the connection between the daggers she used and the electricity that surrounded them.

“Yup, I’ll be able to protect you with them.” Zelda assured him, smiling warmly. She then surveyed the land beneath, seeing water. They were traveling away from the snowy continent which was what Erik wanted. It was all that really mattered.

As long as he was happy, she was doing her job.


End file.
